The Boy at the Mental Hospital
by PineappleAndEggplants
Summary: Once upon a time, a crazy baby by the name of Reborn sent his student Tsuna to work at a Mental Hospital. There he meets a few people craving for a happy ending with him. One person really stands out... All27, eventual 6927
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys~ Please forgive me if this is not up to your standards~ I'm kinda new to this, so… Yeah! Whatever words should come after that!**

**So maybe I was listening to Triple Baka while typing this out… (Triple Baka is a Vocaloid song) But I will try my best to make this as interesting as possible! And no, I did not fall asleep at my computer which is why I'm listening to Triple Baka right now.**

… **Okay maybe I did.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR despite me wishing on my birthday, fallen eyelashes and every time I spot 11:11.**

"H-H-Hiieee! Re-Reborn!" Tsuna cried, as Reborn landed a kick on his head.

"Keep quiet, Dame-Tsuna. I have some important news for you that will change your life forever," Reborn said briskly, with a somewhat evil glint in his eye.

Tsuna gulped.

"Is… Is it good news, or bad news…?" Tsuna asked worriedly, scrambling up from the floor.

"It depends on how you take it," Reborn replied, inspecting his nails for a while.

_How vain! _Tsuna thought.

"Dame-Tsuna, I dare you to repeat that?"  
>"H-H-HIEEE! I'm sorry, Reborn!" Tsuna shrieked, hiding behind his pillow (and failed miserably to hide properly).<p>

"Your father has requested you to get a job, so I have applied for an interview at this mental hospital-"

"HIEEEE? MENTAL HOSPITAL?" Tsuna screamed, flailing about, "THAT'S NOT GOOD NEWS AT ALL!"

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn snapped, aiming another kick at Tsuna's head.

"Wahhh!" The teenager panicked as he rubbed his sore head.

"As I was saying, this mental hospital is where you'll be working. And besides, it's good news, because now you can get off your sorry butt and work for your own living," Reborn smirked, pulling down his fedora hat to cover his eyes.

"Now, Dame-Tsuna. Time to train you into good shape, less you be affected by the mental people there."

_I have enough mental people like Reborn to deal with!_

Bang!

"What did you say, Dame-Tsuna?"

"HIEEE! NOTHING!"

-LINEbreak—

"Reborn… Don't drag me outta my bed… I want to sleep…" A drowsy Tsuna slurred as the Sun Arcobaleno dragged him across the floor by pulling his leg.

"Shut up, Baka-Tsuna, and get ready!" Reborn snapped and pinched Tsuna's cheeks painfully.

"H-Hiee! Right away!" He squealed and ran towards the toilet.

As the brunette walked down the stairs, his mother spotted him.

"Ah, Tsu-kun… Breakfast is ready for you. My Tsu-kun has a job now! I'm so proud!" Nana smiled brightly at him.

"Eh? Oka-san, it's just an interview… There's no guarantee that I _will_ get a job…"

Slam! His face came into contact with the cold hard ground.

"Ouch!"  
>"Baka-Tsuna. Don't say such negative things before your interview. And besides, if you don't get the job…" Reborn's pet chameleon Leon morphed into a gun once again.<p>

"Hiee! Yessir!"

Tsuna dashed down the stairs and sat down at the dining table.

"Oh, and did I mention you're almost late?"

Tsuna stopped in the middle of chewing and almost choked.

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" The young boy wolfed down his breakfast and raout of the house.

"We'll be leaving now!"

As the teenager left, he looked at the address Reborn had given him.

"It's called… Vongola Mental Hospital… Maybe I should ask for directions…?"

Just that moment, he bumped into another person.

"Ah! S-Sorry, I was just thinking, and and it's all my fault…!" Tsuna blabbered, nervously looking at the scary person.

He had blue hair, with his hairstyle resembling a pineapple. His eyes were heterochromatic; his right eye was red, his left eye was blue.

"Kufufu… It's no problem," the stranger smirked before walking away.

Then Tsuna remembered.

"Ano… Ano..!" He called out to the person.

"Hm?"

"Could you… Could you show me the way to this place please?" Tsuna asked pleadingly.

The man scanned the paper.

"Kufufu… I was on the way there too. Come along, little one."

Tsuna blinked. The man was smiling.

_Wow. This guy is really handsome… And he's smiling at me… His smile is very nice—Hieee! Why am I thinking like that? Think Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan!_

Tsuna blushed and tried to stammer out a "Thank you" but the man just laughed.

"Kufufu. It's no problem. Like I said, I was going there too. What a coincidence, no?"

Tsuna blushed even more, and quietly followed the man.

_Hieee… I miss Kyoko-chan…_

Sasagawa Kyoko was his childhood friend and major crush, but she had migrated to another country a year back.

"We're here."

Tsuna stopped just in time before bumping into the man again.

"Ah! Mukuro! That's where you were!"

"Kufufu, I'll be taking my leave now…" The man, "Mukuro", slithered away.

"Wait! Mukuro! Come back here!"

Tsuna wanted to call out for Mukuro, but a hand on his shoulder patted his back.

His head swung around.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry! Am I… Am I disturbing you?" the brunette asked worriedly.

"Maa, maa. Calm down. You're in good hands. So, what's your name?"

"Um, um, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna!" Said person smiled as brightly as possible.

The other person blinked and blushed slightly.

"My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. You wouldn't happen to be here for an interview, right?"  
>"Hieee! How did you know?" Tsuna was shocked. This guy… Was he a stalker of some sort?<p>

"Ah, well, I've never seen your face here before. Haha, when you're shocked, you're really cute," Yamamoto laughed, placing his arms behind his head.

"A-Ah…" Tsuna blushed,

"Well, off we go to meet the person in charge! Let's go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto chirped, grabbing at the other teenager's hand and pulling him towards the building.

_Hieee!_

**-END-**

Well, how was it so far? I switched songs… From Triple Baka to Tsuna Kakusei to Just be Friends. Ahaha. Please review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Whee~! I'm so glad I have some reviews~! I never thought people would actually like my story~!**

**Kichou: Thank you~! I hope you enjoy this update then! ^^**

**Black7kitten: Thank you! I'm so happy you like it! I'm also on the verge of happy tears! ;w;**

**Sachiel Angelo: Haha. Yes poor Tsuna~ Sorry, I just wanna know… What do you mean by "Tsuna's background"? I personally do not plan beforehand my fanfics hahaha. So, if I can, I will try to put in Tsuna's background. Somehow. I hope. I think.**

**S y l p h i i e: Thank you for the compliment! Of course Tsuna's charm affects everyone~! I mean, he could be the next Number 1 Shouta besides Len. But I'm not really sure cuz I don't know any other shoutas except them and Hani from Ouran High Host Club. Hehehe~ And about the second part… Fufufu~ I can't tell you yet! But I think it's cool you already knew. Haha, I guess it was pretty obvious.  
>Well, here's the update! Hope you like~!<br>Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Unfortunately. Because then I would seal –SPOILER- I MEAN. Someone's soul in a bottle instead of letting them die. Hahaha. Haha. Hah. Don't kill me.**

"Ehh," Tsuna looked around. The building was huge, and it looked like a first class hotel.

"Amazing, isn't it, Tsuna?" Yamamoto grinned at the awed expression on said brunette's face.

Tsuna couldn't form a reply, still admiring the way the marble floor shone, and how there were many people were busy walking, or deep in conversation with another person.

"This is where we work. That's why it's so cool!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Ah! There's Dino-san!"  
>A blonde man was making his way towards the pair.<p>

"Yamamoto, don't tell me you're slacking!" The blonde joked. Then he noticed Tsuna.

"Your friend?"  
>Tsuna snapped out of his stupor and immediately stammered out an introduction, "Um, um, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! You can call me Tsuna!"<p>

The blonde grinned.

"Hey, Yamamoto, you got a cute one! Haha!"  
>Yamamoto blushed slightly again.<p>

"Maa, Dino-san…"  
>"Hi, I'm Dino! You can call me… Well, you can call me Dino, I guess," Dino finished off lamely.<p>

Tsuna giggled.

"I'm here for an interview… Reborn kind of asked me to come work here…"  
>Dino looked surprised.<p>

"Reborn? But… Well, nothing I can say then. I guess you gotta meet Giotto for the interview…" The eldest amongst the trio muttered to himself, before grinning again.

"Sir, do we go?" A man who looked like he was a secret agent suddenly spoke, and Tsuna nearly jumped in fright.

_When… When was he here? Hieeee! Scary!_

"Yeah, I can take care of myself, you know, Romario!"  
>"Yes, sir…" Romario walked away slowly.<p>

"So, Tsuna, let's go!" Dino beamed and grabbed the brunette's hand.

The teenager blushed at the sudden contact, feeling slightly awkward.

"Eh, good luck, Tsuna! I look forward to working with you!" Yamamoto grinned and waved.

"Um, thank you, Yamamoto-kun…"  
>Dino took a step forward when suddenly, he tripped over his own foot.<p>

Oh, and did I mention he pulled Tsuna with him?

"Hieeeee!" Tsuna squeaked, as he fell on top of Dino.

The brunette's head rested on Dino's neck, and the hand Dino had been holding was now wrapped around the blonde's body, palm pressing against the floor.

And the worst thing:

_His legs were trapped between Dino's._

"HIIIEEEE~~!" Tsuna screamed, wanting to cry.

_This so awkward…! But Dino-san has nice legs—Focus, Tsuna!_

Yamamoto immediately lifted Tsuna from Dino, who was blushing too.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" The other teenager asked worriedly, before shooting the clumsy blonde on the ground a glare that Tsuna couldn't see.

Dino gulped.

"Y-Y-Yeah… Uh, uh, I'll be leaving now!" Tsuna yelped, and dashed out of the building.

"M-Matte, Tsuna!" Dino and Yamamoto cried out at the same time. Then both glared at each other.

"Why'd you glare at me just now?"  
>"Because you were <em>sexually <em>harassing Tsuna! And besides, why are YOU glaring at ME now?"  
>"Che! I did no such thing! I accidentally fell-!"<br>"Right! _Acidentally fell!_"  
>"It's not my fault you don't believe me!"<br>"Let's settle this. Let's fight it out."

"I do believe there's a spare room somewhere… Meet you there, if you're brave enough."

"Keh."

_Meanwhile…_

Tsuna was blushing terribly as he was now completely lost.

"Hiiieeee! Where am I now? I shouldn't have run off just now… How am I going to get to the interview now…?" Tsuna wailed desperately.

"Hello. You must be Sawada Tsunayoshi."  
>Said brunette's head snapped upwards at the mention of his name.<p>

Another blonde stood in front of him.

"Y-Yes… May I ask who are you? And why do you know my name?" The teenager asked, a little scared.

"My name is Giotto, and I'm the person in charge of everything around here. You've come for an interview, right?"

"Yes, Reborn said I should come here."  
>Surprise flickered in Giotto's fiery orange eyes.<p>

"Huh," He said, before glancing at Tsuna.

"You're hired."

"Eh?"

"Follow me… Your uniform should be here."  
>Tsuna nearly wept tears of joy.<p>

_I got the job! Reborn won't be able to kill me now!_

**-End-**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter~ Please review~! Oh, and just to let you guys know… "Matte" means "wait" in Japanese. I think. Hahaha. Sorry for rushed ending~ My parents don't exactly approve of me writing fanfics… So I do this secretly. Although that's not really a very good excuse. Sorry anyways~! Please review~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! For the last short chapter, I mean. I'm really really sorry. Now I know how hard it is to write so many words. So, forgive me? *****gets hit by many rotten tomatoes***** Wahh~! Gomenasai!**

**Anyways, I am updating again! Haha. But after this week I won't be able to update, because I have school. For now, I'll do my best to update!**

**DarkRoadHina: Thank you for your uber long review! It's reviews like these that make me super super happy! … Or maybe all reviews just make me happy. Who knows? Hahaha. Sorry about the short chapter! I will do my best this time to make it super long to make up for the last one! And, yes, I know. It's a pity so many people like 1827 over other pairings. Not that it's bad, but well, I'm slowly kind of getting sick of that pairing… Hahaha. Yeah. I think 6927 is pretty rare, right? Truth be told, I'm also a major fan of G27, and I was totally ripped into half whether I should make it eventual 6927 or eventual G27. I'm happy that I made 6927 my choice! Because it's super rare. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Kichou: Haha. Is that so? Then I think you might like this chapter~! Enjoy this update~!  
><strong>

**Sachiel Angelo: Haha, agree. We rarely ever see Yamamoto's dark side I guess. Maybe it's because his dark side is running out of cookies. Hehe. No, I don't think Tsuna will still be in the Mafia. But I will try to explain Reborn's existence at the Sawada household if he isn't tutoring Tsuna~! Please enjoy this chapter~!**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR.**

"Um, Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked nervously. This guy was one of those really-cool-til-your-socks-drop-and-makes-you-drool type. The teenager didn't exactly feel worthy of his presence (why he thought that, he didn't quite know. He just felt that way).

"Yes?" The older man asked.

_Even his voice is so cool!_ Tsuna thought.

"Well, what am I going to do here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Giotto chuckled, "You're going to be taking care of patients here. Of course, you have to run about in a few buildings, because the ones I have in mind that you're taking care of are separated, in case they might kill one another."

_He said it so normally!_ The brunette mentally cried.

"Well, here is your uniform. After you've changed, come to my office. I'll be showing you around and telling you who you're in charge of," The blonde instructed.

"Ah, yes!" Tsuna blinked, and not realizing the older man was still behind him, he slowly lifted his shirt.

Giotto blushed. _He has a nice back…_

Then the brunette changed into his new uniform, almost as if he was tempting Giotto. I shall not describe the thoughts currently running through said blonde's head. Let's just say… They were pretty corrupted.

_Splurt! Thud!_

"Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked worriedly, as he turned around and started inspecting the limp body on the floor. As he looked at Giotto's face, he could see blood leaking from his nose.

"Um, um," The teenager bit his lip, frantically wondering what he should do.

His plan: Get changed, drag around the older man's body and look for Yamamoto. He would know what to do.

"Right," The brunette nodded to himself, and quickly changed.

"Hieee! Giotto-san is super heavy!" Tsuna panted, as he tried carrying Giotto.

"Oya oya, what a coincidence."

He knew that voice.

"Mukuro-san!"

"Oya? How is it you know my name, yet I do not know yours?" Mukuro raised his eyebrow, "And just call me Mukuro. Mukuro-san sounds old."

"Um, well, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, so, um, I'm in a bit of a hurry-," Tsuna began stuttering, before realizing that this man had helped him get here. Maybe he would know where Giotto's office was!

"Do you… Do you know where Giotto-san's office is? He kind of fainted on me… And his nose is bleeding for unknown reasons…" 

Mukuro inspected the body the brunette was carrying and nodded, "Yes, I do know. And you probably don't want to know what he was thinking before he fainted…"

"Ah, okay…" Tsuna said, running a hand through his hair.

The two of them made their way to Giotto's office, with Mukuro leading the way and carrying the blonde (Mukuro had insisted he did the carrying, but Tsuna was against it; in the end Mukuro won by just snatching the body off his back). Tsuna was just quietly following Mukuro.

"We're here," The blue-haired man announced, and dropped the body onto the ground.

The brunette was panting, after they had climbed 5 flights of 35 steps each flight (Yes, he had counted!) and walked a pretty long way.

Then Mukuro noticed Tsuna's clothes.

"You're working here? Well, looks like I was right. I was wondering what a teenager would be doing in a scary place like here. Kufufu…"

The brunette only scratched his head and smiled, "Thank you Mukuro."

Mukuro's eyes warmed for a moment before turning slightly cold again.

Tsuna didn't like those kind of eyes. He thought that the warm eyes suited the blue-haired man more.

"Kufufu… I must take my leave."

"Matte!" The teenager called to Mukuro. Said man looked at him curiously.

"Why are you here then? Are you working here too?" 

Then the man smirked.

"Kufufu. That you will find out soon. Arrivederci, Tsunayoshi…" With that, Mukuro disappeared.

"Tsunayoshi…?"

Tsuna's head whipped around and saw Giotto slowly waking up.

"Ah, Giotto-san, about my duties and the tour…"

Then the memories came back to the blonde man's head.

"Yes, yes, let's get it done," Giotto said, slowly lifting himself up and wiped the blood from his nose with his hand.

_How is it he can look so cool by just wiping his nose?_

"Tsunayoshi?" The blonde's voice interrupted the brunette's thoughts.

"Hai, Giotto-san! Coming!"

"This place is so confusing," Tsuna sighed, after seeing the whole place.

Giotto laughed. "It naturally is at first, but you'll get used to it."

"Anyways, your duties… The people you are in charge of… Well, I'll give you their room numbers and which building they are in."

"Hai!" The brunette nodded, a little scared. What if he couldn't handle the patients?

"You can always ask others for help if you like," The older man said kindly, realizing Tsuna's dilemma. He passed a small note to the teenager, and left.

"Good luck, and I hope you can do a good job!"

_I think he will. With his kind and patient attitude, anyone would be attracted to him,_ Giotto smiled as he continued walking back to his office.

Tsuna scanned the piece of paper that was handed to him.

It went like this: 

**Room 27, Building R**

**Room 27, Building R**

**Room 27, Building R**

**Room 27, Building P**

**Room 27, Building S**

**Room 27, Building S**

**Room 27, Building S**

**Room 27, Building T**

"Hieee~! So many patients~! And they're in different buildings… I wonder if this place is like a boarding school… And they're all in room 27? I wonder why…? Though they're different buildings. And and… Oh my gosh what was Reborn thinking? How can I possibly survive in this place?" The teenager wailed.

Silence.

_I should go meet the patients in the nearest building… Since I'm in building Q… Should I go to Building P? Or Building R? Well, because there's more patients in building R… I guess we'll go to Building R._

Tsuna made his way to Building R, and asked the receptionist where room 27 was. The receptionist kindly told him that each level was one room by itself, and thus it was on level 27.

The brunette nervously gulped as he stood in the elevator with shaky legs.

_Ding!_

He was there. As the door opened, the teenager was ready to faint.

That is, until he heard a certain voice.

"Oya oya. Why do we keep meeting each other, Tsunayoshi? Or are you so attracted to me that you have to stick by my side every hour?"

"Hieee? Mukuro?" Tsuna cried out, surprised he was in charge of this man, and yet happy that he already knew one of the patients.

"I told you, you would find out what I'm doing here," said the smirking man, inspecting his nails as he laid on his white bed.

"You're actually a patient here?"

"I would have thought it was obvious." 

"But… But what were you doing outside the hospital when you led me here?"

"Kufufu. That's my secret."

"Oi! Pineapple bastard!" Another voice roared, "Who the hell is this?"

"Well, I thought you heard me call him Tsunayoshi. Unless you're too deaf from your own shouting, kufufu…"

"PINEAPPLE BASTARD…!" The source of the voice appeared, looking ready to blow up. Literally. There was practically steam coming out of his ears.

"Don't scare our new caretaker, Tako-Head," Mukuro laughed as he patted Tsuna's head.

Tako-Head glared at Tsuna.

"Oh, so they sent a newbie to take care of us? They actually thought that a newbie like him could "control" us?"

The new caretaker cowered in fear as he saw the patient pull out dynamites.

"Hieee!"

"Shut up, Gokudera," a slick voice that was laced with slight venom and annoyance told the silver-haired man.

"Eh? Isn't his name Tako-Head?" Tsuna couldn't help butting in.

Silence.

"BRAT…!" Gokudera was on a rampage now.

Mukuro was laughing his butt off, and the other man whom told Gokudera to shut up chuckled too.

"HIEEEE! SORRY!" Tsuna screamed as he tried avoiding Gokudera while hiding behind Mukuro.

"Gokudera, stop scaring him," the third man ordered, while still chuckling. The silver-haired dynamite user growled, but he stopped chasing after Tsuna.

Tsuna worshipped his saviour. That was when he managed to get a good look at this man.

_He… He looks exactly like Reborn…_

There was no mistaking it; the sideburns, the fedora hat, the spiky black hair. The only thing was that the Reborn he knew was still a baby, and he had a yellow pacifier, except this clone was an adult, and he didn't wield that pacifier.

"My name is Reborn," the man introduced himself.

"Eh?" Tsuna let out a noise of surprise.

"I have a baby at my home who looks exactly like you… And his name is Reborn too! What a coincidence, huh?"

This time there was an awkward silence. Even Mukuro looked slightly uncomfortable.

"…" The adult said nothing, pulling his fedora hat to cover his eyes.

Then… "I hate him. I don't want him to take care of us," Reborn announced, folding his arms.

Tsuna was about to ask why, but Mukuro shook his head and pulled him to the elevator.

"Tsunayoshi… If you want to get on Reborn's good side, you must never mention that baby again."

The brunette looked shocked.

"Why?"

The blue-haired man pursed his lips as the elevator started moving down.

"Gain Reborn's trust first, and maybe he'll tell you the story," He said mysteriously.

When they reached the lobby, Mukuro pushed the teenager out of the elevator. "You should visit your other patients first. And don't forget this."

Tsuna looked down at what Mukuro had handed him. It was his note. He almost had forgotten.

_I wonder why Reborn was so touchy about… Well, baby Reborn…_ The brunette thought, making a slight note to maybe ask the Reborn at his home.

Then he made his way to the other buildings.

**-END-**

**Hehe. I think 1900++ words are enough to make up for the last chapter. Whee~ Next chapter, you'll be seeing Building P and S patients, because, well, there's only one patient in Building P, and I can't just write one whole chapter on ONE PATIENT, right? Yeah. Poor Tsuna. And about the relation between Reborn and baby Reborn… Hehe. I have it all planned in my head (for once!). Yeah, I decided to add in Adult Reborn, because I want R27 too! Haha. Please enjoy this chapter~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE. It has been ELEVEN DAYS since I updated and I know you guys are probably tired of waiting. Thing is, school has started again; so the updates will be irregular. Today I snuck on when my mom isn't home hehehe. So, please enjoy this chapter~!  
>PS: I realized my linebreaks aren't appearing so. I will find another way to do line break I guess.<strong>

**Kichou: Hee~ Thank you~! Your review made me smile~!**

**DarkRoadHina: YES. R27 IS LOVE. Besides G27 and 6927. And D18. And 8059. And *starts ranting about other pairings***

**Crimson angel3579: I guess it isn't that rare. But I only read those that capture my attention so it's kind of rare to me. Rare, as in 6927 fanfics rarely catch my attention. I'm sorry that I'm an awful reader. I should enjoy every single fanfic I see. No, that isn't weird! I personally don't ship them either! LOL. I wouldn't mind Tsuna with Haru though. I LOVE THEM TOO~! *squeals* Shishishi. Reborn and Reborn. That's… Confusing.**

**Twisted Pichu: Really~? YES. I HAVE A FAN. *****dies happy* Hope you enjoy this update~!**

**Takara yume: THANK YOU FOR YOUR ADVICE. Could you give me some tips to make it slower? I would really love that~~! And yes, Giotto is a pervert! I've always imagined him like that. I think. Thank you~! Hope you enjoy this update~!**

**KitsuneNaru: It will come in due time hehehe~! (for your review in Chapter 2) THANK YOU. I'M SO HAPPY YOU LIKE IT. *cries tears of joy***

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!.**

"Building… P," Tsuna said to himself, "I wonder why I only got one patient from Building P…" 

As he entered the said building, there seemed to be a hostile aura.

"Eh…?" Tsuna mumbled quietly.

There were lots of gangster lookalikes here, and some even carried weapons – was that a _gun_ he saw? – that were ready to take lives.

The brunette gulped as he faced the glaring receptionist.

"Um, um," The brunette fumbled with his words.

"VOIIII. Hurry up, I don't have all day," the man growled, his face contorting into an even blacker scowl. _Hieeee!_

"Um, I'm looking for Room 27…?" 

"Che. Each level is a room, don't you know? All buildings work the same too and - Wait."

Tsuna was confused by the man's sudden pause (and he was pretty happy the guy was kinder than he looked; judging that he didn't spit any vulgarities at him) as the receptionist stared at the new worker.

"You're… New here, am I right, trash?"

The brunette didn't exactly take a liking to being called trash but he was pretty used to it so he just answered the question.

"Yes, I am."

Suddenly the man burst into laughter (the evil kind, mind you) and when he stopped he smirked at the poor teenager.

"Good luck, kid. He's on level 27, as you know. Voiii," the man said efficiently.

With that, Tsuna walked into the elevator and pressed the scary-looking button with "27" on it (He swore he saw blood on button 18).

_Ding!_

The doors opened and the teenager found himself face to face with a black-haired boy slightly older than himself.

The boy's hair covered his eyes as his head was in the direction of the floor. Tsuna's eyes trailed to the floor and screamed.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

There was blood on the floor, and on the walls, and it was still flowing from the body – no, the corpse, he wasn't sure – and oh _god,_ the patient he was in charge of (or at least he thinks so) was holding _tonfas _with _dripping blood._

And in Tsuna Math, _blood plus weapons equal killer._

_How does Giotto-san believe I can handle him?_ Tsuna cried mentally.

Upon hearing the scream, the black-haired boy looked up and spotted the brunette. He slowly staggered his way there, probably tired from beating the man to death. The teenager was _not at all _ready to handle him.

"Hieee, s-s-sir, d-don't kill m-m-m-me p-please!" Tsuna yelped as he dashed to the side. At these words though, the boy seemed to go faster.

The boy was nearing him. Just two more steps and he would catch up with Tsuna.

Suddenly the brunette found himself pinned against the blood stained wall, and he could feel ragged breaths blowing against his face. The patient looked up and Tsuna stared at those beautiful grey eyes.

_Pretty eyes… It suits his hair…_

"Herbivore," a raspy voice came from the patient's mouth, "Do you want to die?"

"N-N-No!" Tsuna cried, "Please, please, _please don't kill me!_"

At that moment the other boy stumbled back, clutching at his head.

"No no _no, I didn't mean to,_ you can't _force me into that_, no it's not my fault, _I didn't touch you, I didn't kill you…!_" He hissed in pain, and fell to the floor, pulling slightly at his unruly hair.

The younger boy was troubled; in cases like this, what would Giotto do? He didn't even know what was wrong with this patient. He guessed Giotto forgot to mention that. _Let's start with trying to calm him down,_ he murmured.

"Here, um, mister, please don't… Don't pull your hair…" Tsuna pried the boy's slim fingers from the black hair gently. The man tried to struggle.

"_Don't touch me, I didn't do anything. Go away, go away, GO AWAY!"_ The patient shouted, throwing Tsuna back.

"Okay, okay. I'll wait for you, just calm down, please," The teenager whispered, attempting to comfort his latest patient.

"I'll… _Kill you._"

"Heh?"

The black-haired boy stood up slowly, wielding his tonfas expertly.

"Ehh, d-don't do anything rash, mister!"

"You… _Deserve to die, herbivore._"

The brunette was having a hard time dodging each of his attacks and soon he was back up against the elevator door.

"Any last words?" 

Tsuna was frightened, and he didn't want to die. He tried to calm himself down and looked into those steely eyes. There was more behind this patient, and he had to know.

"You're not a bad guy."

The guy froze on the spot.

"Not… A bad guy?"

The new worker swallowed hard before continuing.

"If you want to kill me, though I'm not really okay with it, I can't fight back. That I know, but I just want to let you know that I don't believe you're really a bad guy. I think…"

He remembered Kyoko's words before she left.

_I think everyone is a good person deep down inside, whether they did anything wrong or whether they're no good at anything._

"I think everyone is a good person deep down inside."

The boy paused there, and both of them had a period of silence. Tsuna listened carefully to the man's breathing as it slowly went back to a regular pace.

"… Naïve herbivore." The boy said, and he swung around.

The brunette breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"My name is Hibari Kyoya," Hibari introduced himself quietly.

"My name… Is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'll be in charge of your well being in this hospital…" 

Silence again.

"I'll… Be going now, Hibari-san."

Grunt.

"Don't… Try to kill anyone anymore okay? I know that -"

"That I'm actually a good person deep down inside? I don't believe you," Hibari snorted.

Tsuna smiled gently and the patient looked away. _So… Bright. His smile… Is so bright._

"Bye, Hibari-san."

"… Bye."

With that, Tsuna took his leave, happy he was actually good at his job for once.

Hibari just stared out the window, deep in thought.

_Good person… Deep inside…_

He smiled slowly.

_Maybe… I could cling onto those words for now._

**~END~**

**I know in the last chapter I said I would write about Building P and S but I really don't have time at the moment. Hope you guys can enjoy this chapter for now. I'll be back soon, hopefully~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY GUYS! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I LAST UPDATED? AT LEAST A MONTH? OMG /dies**

**Anyways, onto Building… S, if I remember correctly? /shot and bricked/**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR.**

**Reviews:**

**DarkRoadHina: Ehhh? REALLY? I must rewatch the entire series again… Hahaha. /shot**

**Kichou: Ohoho? BUT WHAT IF HIBARI THINKS MAMA TSUNA IS MORE THAN THAT? Nuhahahaha!**

**Blackywinks66: Thank you, please enjoy this chapter!**

**KitsuneNaru: Enjoy~!**

**Seme-Yandere: Thank you~! And I really like your name, might I add. Hehehehehehehe. Hehehe. Hehe. Heh.**

**Sayaemogirl: Thank you~! I'm glad you like it~! Enjoy~!**

**Kay-kw33n: Thanks a lot! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Geniusly-Unique: Of course, I'm just that awesome. /shot Kidding, kidding. Yeah, looking back at it now… It is kinda random. Perhaps I should rewrite this fanfic down when I have more time? … A schizoooo? O_O**

**Kihlia: After reading your review… I STARTED FREAKING OUT. Because I actually hadn't really planned on revealing the cases, but since you asked for it, I SPENT THE ENTIRE MONTH THINKING UP CASES /bricked Well, at least I wasn't playing doujinshi games or stuff like that. Psshh. (coughliescough)**

**Enjoy~! (for the third time~)**

**EDIT: Changed it to Building S! Thanks for pointing it out guys :D**

_LiNeBrEaK_

"Wahh, Tsu-chan," a white haired man smiled brightly, "You're cute in a maid costume after all!"

Tsuna blushed. _Wh-What? That isn't a compliment at all!_

After all, it wasn't his fault. Blame his father for not having more dominant genes! So now the brunette was forced into a maid costume because he looked like a female, which was because he inherited his mother's genes, WHICH is because his father (was a gay idiot) could NOT have more dominant genes when… When… Creating him.

…

Tsuna resisted the urge to puke all over his charge as he erased the traumatizing picture from his mind.

_Never again will I think of that. Never again._

"… And Tsu-chan~! You're not even listening to me!" The man mentioned earlier whined.

Oh right. Who was this guy? Well, let's start from the top.

_LiNeBrEaK_

Sawada Tsunayoshi was innocently walking towards building S, after the near death experience with one of his charges, namely Hibari Kyoya.

Of course, since three is the magic number, he didn't even need to see the receptionist and ask for directions to know how it worked.

However, it seemed that he was wrong.

Building S apparently just HAD to work differently from the others. That was how Tsuna ended up in a room full of notorious-looking men.

And how he got beaten up too.

So as he was limping his way to the elevator, he wondered what he did to deserve such bad luck. Of course, he only had a broken arm, and a sprained ankle, and perhaps his neck was broken too? Not to mention his back ached…

Well, overall, it was better than his high school days.

Oh yes. High school had been a living HELL. Because of a certain fedora hat wearing baby with a yellow pacifier…

Moving over that. The limping teenager found his way to the receptionist (a red-haired boy who wore headphones and spectacles) and asked for directions to room 27. Apparently, level 27 was for those seriously uncontrollable ones (and Tsuna was sure that Hibari and Mukuro and Gokudera AND the adult version of Reborn - Heck, ALL OF HIS CHARGES - could fit in there. And he hadn't even met the other charges yet.), but room 27 was on level 1001048. Well, talk about complicated. He didn't even know how they placed their rooms and levels anymore.

After an extremely long, long, long, LONG journey in the elevator, Tsuna felt pretty sure his legs were numb. And the doors opened, to reveal…

More doors. Three to be exact.

Groaning, the brunette did not feel like walking to each of his new charges' rooms just to introduce himself.

Fortunately for him, one of the doors opened.

"Ahh, Tsu-chan, is it? Muku-chan told me about you~! He said to me 'Don't touch my property'! Isn't that rude and mean of him, Tsu-chan~? I mean, people should learn to share, right~?"

… Or should he say, unfortunately.

"Um, um… What's your name?" Tsuna asked, blinking innocently, a bit scared about what the man in front of him had just said. "Don't touch my property"? "Muku-chan"? Ah, that must be Mukuro. Wait a minute…

…

"MUKURO CALLED ME HIS PROPERTY?"

"Ah, yes, Muku-chan did~!" The man said cheerfully, "And my name is Byakuran, for your information! You're so cute though, I understand why that pineapple called you his! Though of course, now Tsu-chan is mine~!"

"B-Byakuran-san… Do you… Do you mind calling… The others? I'm… Also in charge of them…" The teenager stuttered, before looking at the three doors. Yes, they all said 27. Weird, he though that there would only be one room 27; but building S was definitely for the weird people. Like the building itself.

"Ah, Span-Span and Xan-Xan? Sure~! I need to make sure they don't touch what's mine after all!" Byakuran continued, before knocking on one door.

"Span-Span! LOOK! IT'S A NEW MODEL FOR YOUR MAID COSTUME!"

"EHHHHH? NEW MODEL? MAID…? COSTUME?"

But the white-haired man moved on to the next door ignoring him.

"XAN-XAN! THERE'S A NEW PLAY TOY FOR YOU~~~!"

"HIEEEEEEEEE~~~~?"

BOOM!

Both doors opened at the same time. One revealed a blonde man with blue eyes, and the other revealed a black-haired man with angry red eyes. Worse than Hibari's.

"Um, um," Tsuna worriedly backed up against Byakuran's chest.

"This is Tsu-chan, Span-Span, Xan-Xan! Please be nice to him! BUT no touching please, because he's MY property now~!"

The blonde man scratched his head while scanning Tsuna's figure.

_Hieeee?_

"Definitely perfect for the maid costume. Would you like a 'Tsu-chan', or a 'Tsu-nyan'?" He asked with a bored tone.

_Ts-Tsu-nyan?_

"Ooooh, yes! Tsu-nyan! Definitely!"

"This toy sucks," Xan-Xan, as Byakuran called him, growled as he himself looked at the brunette's cowardly face.

"Ah, ah! Xan-Xan, he's definitely a good toy! For me, anyway," Byakuran smirked.

Xan-Xan looked like he was thinking something amusing as he inspected Byakuran's face.

_He looks serious… Perhaps this is an interesting toy after all…_

"Um, um, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi! I hope we get along well!" Tsuna squeaked, bowing down.

"Aww, Tsu-chan, how could we not? We'll get along… Very, very well…" His childish charge snaked his arms around the teenager's small waist and hugged him, "Plus, we still have that maid costume to put on! Right, Span-Span?"

The blonde nodded, "Yes, I'll fetch it now. And my name is Spanner, while that scary guy there is Xanxus."

Xanxus scowled at Spanner. "No one asked you."

Of course, Spanner got out the maid costume with matching cat ears and tail.

And…

That was how he got into this mess right now.

"Tsu-chan… Promise me something…" Byakuran looked seriously into Tsuna's eyes.

"Heh?" The teenager looked surprised.

"… Marry me so we can have a grand wedding with marshmallows, and marshmallows, and EVEN MORE MARSHMALLOWS!"

Oh _hell no._

"HIEEEE! NOOOOO!" Tsuna yelped as he scrambled to escape the white-haired man's clutches.

"Shut the hell up, trash," Xanxus growled, aiming at gun in the direction of the "trash".

_THESE PEOPLE ARE REALLY DANGEROUS!_

"Come, Tsunayoshi. Let's have a cup of green tea," a certain otaku said.

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. Spanner was his saviour! He made a mental note to worship the ground he walked on next time.

"… You look good in that," Spanner commented, breaking the brunette from his thoughts.

Cancel everything he said just now.

"Of course he's cute, Span-Span! It's Tsu-chan after all!" Byakuran chirped happily in the background.

"I'm not… C-Cute!" Tsuna stammered, unhappy that no one actually cared about his feelings.

"You're being noisy again, scum," Xanxus snarled, his finger at the trigger.

_RINNGGGGGG!_

…

"That's the bell for lunch," Spanner quipped helpfully, "we'll bring you to the canteen area to eat. Everyone eats with their charges there. Can't wait to meet your other charges."

Upon hearing that, Sawada Tsunayoshi was ready to bang his head against the wall.

**ANNNDDDD I'll stop here. Sorry guys, it was pretty short huh? I tried making it slower, but I'm not sure it worked. Criticism please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been… Too long… Ne, minna-san -(gets shot a billion times with a rifle) SORRY EVERYBODY. Uh, I've been having a writer's block, plus with a whole bunch of tests coming up that may decide whether or not I can get my hands on my own personal laptop (this is actually a shared computer), I was studying…**

**And studying…**

**And studying…**

**And… Well you get the point. **

**Moving on!  
><strong>

**DarkRoadHina: Yes, it does to me too~! Fufu, guess you'll have to read to find out!  
><strong>

**Quick reply to blacksakura13: REALLY? Does that mean that… I'm like, unconsciously copying your idea? (dies a sad death)**

**Kay kw33n: Yes ma'am! (salutes you)**

**HEYA: Thanks for the notice! I will try to remember the confusing buildings! Even though I made them myself but… OTL**

**Kichou: Thanks~! Please enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**Sachiel Angelo: Oh yes indeed. (evil face)**

**Geniusly-Unique: I… I won't repeat that mistake (any time soon because I know I'll forget… OTL)! Oh yes, Xan-Xan… I mean, Xanxus didn't take it too well. Maybe I should make an omake of that? In the next chapter or something…**

**Kihlia: AGREE WITH YOU ALL THE WAY. Thanks for the compliment! Ah, no it's okay. I'll just squeeze in some cases maybe here and there. Ahem.**

**(blank name here): Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Seme-Yandere: THANK YOU! (glomps you) And I'm a yandere, so I… LOVE YOUR NAME THAT MUCH NUHAHAHA!**

**Dot: Thanks! I was so scared that they would suddenly go out of character and then I'd have a whole bunch of people going "NOOOOO (insert name here) DOESN'T ACT LIKE THAT WHY YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEE" lol.**

**Kira88: Thank you~!**

**WhiteTenshi: Hohoho! I would faint from blood loss too if I were them! xD**

**Ultra Fan: Haha! Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Mangaromance: Thank you~!**

**Rinatsu: Haha thank you very much!**

**Mekokratik: Hoho, that will be shown in later chapters!**

**Metarose: Thanks for the advice/criticism! I hope I can improve my writing in this chapter! Tell what you think, ne?**

**Kay-kw33n: Thank you, I'm touched!**

**CandyPuff: No problem with the grammar! Here you go, some freshly dished out… Words?**

**Bleach-ed-Na-tsu: Thanks! As for the characters you mentioned, I plan on adding them in. When, I do not know. (gives mysterious laugh)**

**AJ-chama: THANK YOU! (cries tears of joy)**

**Orcux: I love your review! Thank you! There will be fluff on 1827, just that the main pairing is 6927! But thank you for supporting this story!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own KHR.**

_LiNeBrEaK_

As a certain brunette dressed in a maid costume with matching cat ears and cat tail was lifted and placed on a certain vulgarity-speaking and violent black-haired man's shoulder, said brunette was ready to die.

"X-Xanxus-san! Please, put me down! I… I need to change out of this…" Tsuna tried to find a way to phrase the atrocious clothes he was wearing, "This… Maid costume! And… And the cat ears!"

"Shut up, trash."

The teenager did as he was told.

Why did Xanxus even do this anyways? Since when did THE Xanxus listen to that bastard Byakuran?

Oh right. He was irritated by this weak boy and wanted to see him squirm. Xanxus was a sadist that way.

"Xan-Xan -"

Without skipping a beat, a gun was shoved into the marshmallow-loving man's face.

"I said, shut the hell up, asshole," Xanxus growled.

"But Xan-Xan~!" Byakuran whined, "I was just thinking, doesn't Tsu-nyan have one last patient?"

Tsuna paled. He didn't even know whether he could handle another crazy patient.

"Eh?" Spanner inquired, looking at the brunette.

"Um, um…" The teenager scrambled around (annoying Xanxus to no end) as he searched for his list.

"Ah, yes, he's from Building T…"

Pause.

"But… Tsu-nyan… Don't you know? Building T…" Byakuran spoke up creepily and gave a significant pause. Tsuna gulped, fearing what would come up next.

"… Is where all the scary guys are located," a voice breathed into his ear.

"HIEEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked at the sudden warmth at his ear, nearly falling off Xanxus if said man had not caught him in time.

"M-Mukuro!"

"Oya, Tsunayoshi. You are so easily scared, kufufu. I also realized you're not wearing your uniform anymore," Mukuro eyed the boy like he was a prey.

"Uh, Mukuro, this isn't… This isn't…" Tsuna's eyes looked away shyly and his entire face turned a bright red.

Then Byakuran opened his mouth.

"Yep! In fact, I was the one who undressed him and put the costume on his… Beautiful, pale, _smooth_ body."

Shock etched itself onto the new worker's face as he opened his mouth in protest.

"Oya? If that is true… Then I would have to kill you, kufufu," the blue-haired man smiled cheerfully.

"N-No!" The brunette couldn't have any of his charges dying! He would lose his job, and then baby Reborn would have an excuse to kill him, and then…

He would die _single._

Byakuran smirked at the well-hidden fury in Mukuro's eyes. However, Tsuna was unaware of such things.

"Ah, look! Is that… The cafeteria?" The teenager asked desperately, trying to get out of the awkward situation.

"…"

"…"

Everyone gave him weird looks. He gulped. _This… Seems to be a bad situation I've put myself in?_

"Tsuna-san," Spanner cleared his throat, "That is the females' toilet."

…

"Oh," Tsuna could only say stupidly.

"Oh, Tsu-nyan! I knew you were a girl! You were always so feminine~!"

"Get away from him, marshmallow freak!"

And the poor brown-haired teenager wanted to slam his head against the wall.

_LiNeBrEaK_

A redhead was patiently waiting for someone when the bell for lunch rang.

He frowned. _Weird… I thought Adelheid had mentioned she wasn't in charge of me anymore? Where's my new person-in-charge?_

The frail-looking boy felt a tinge of sadness at the thought of no longer seeing his old "caretaker". Adelheid had always been a close older sister to him. He could trust her and confide in her.

He sighed. It seemed as if he was going to have to look for this new "caretaker".

Enma Kozato slowly made his way to the cafeteria.

_LiNeBrEaK_

Ah, when was that new idiot showing up? Enma found himself wondering impatiently. He had been waiting the entire morning, ready for the person to come ask him annoying questions that he would only answer if Adelheid was the one asking him.

"Who's the new worker?" The redhead quietly asked another worker.

Which just so happened to be Yamamoto.

"Ah, his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I assume he's your new person-in-charge? Hahaha!"

"… Yes, indeed," Enma murmured back in reply, deep in thought.

Sawada Tsunayoshi… Maybe he ought to look for the table with that name. After all, each table was labeled with a worker's name, showing where that worker and his charges should eat.

He glanced to his left. His eyes widened the slightest bit as he realized he was already nearby. All he had to do was wait for him.

"H-Hieee! P-Please! D-D-Don't fight!" He heard a begging voice. That voice probably came from a weak wimp.

… Though he shouldn't honestly be saying anything.

"Ah! Uh, Xanxus-san! D-Don't shoot! Please~! … WAIT NO I-I MEAN! HIEEEEE!"

Then he saw a black skirt at the edge of the door of the cafeteria.

Slowly, everything came to view.

This brunette with spiky hair that looked fluffy to the touch was wearing a dress. A black dress, nonetheless, with a frilly white apron over it and puffy black sleeves. At the edge of his skirt were more frills and laces, which ended at his mid-thighs. Thin, porcelain and pale legs were covered with knee-length socks that were white with black stripes. And a well-placed black headband with hazelnut brown cat ears was on the boy's head.

He looked almost… Like a girl.

Of course, there were always the distinct factors that the maid right there was a boy.

His chest was flat.

… Okay, Enma admitted, if it weren't for that and that only, he would've thought the brunette was a girl. _A cute one, _the redhead mused.

"M-Mukuro! Don't provoke Byakuran-san anymore!" The girly boy cried out. Oh, this was the weak wimp he heard just now. That explains a lot. He even sounded like a girl. Heh.

"Tsunayoshi, I wasn't doing any of the sort," The man next to the maid smiled innocently. Enma nearly snorted; that guy was so fake.

_Wait. Tsunayoshi… Tsunayoshi… My… Caretaker?_

Now Enma's hand was twitching, wanting to facepalm.

His caretaker was crossdresser.

Why, world? Why did you do this to him? What if this girl - _boy_ - finds a way to corrupt him with her - _his _- evil crossdressing ways?

"Tsunayoshi, that redhead is staring~! Shall I tell him to back off from _my _tuna~?"

"He's _my_ tuna. Go get your own, marshmallow freak."

"Hieee, just stop fighting. Oh gosh, this really sucks, and I'm already in maid outfit. It's bad enough. And… And no, Byakuran, you can't do that. I don't want another incident where you threatened to shove a fork up someone's butt when they stared at me too. Mukuro, you can't either. Now shut up, please."

This boy could make the rudest words sound so cute.

Enma sighed and stood up, striding towards them. Now this brunette was the centre of the canteen's attention (mainly due to Byakuran and Mukuro's bickering) he could hear wolf whistles, and cat calls.

He could feel his face burning up. Well, someone had to be embarrassed for the poor boy.

… Although said poor boy was turning into so many different shades of red already. Enma cleared his throat upon reaching the noisy trio.

Byakuran and Mukuro stopped bickering at once, and stared at him icily, as if threatening him silently.

Silence.

Enma slowly placed his hand on top of the slightly shorter brunette's spiky hair.

Damn, his hair was soft to touch. The redhead ruffled it, wondering how on Earth there could be such a feminine boy.

"Eep!" The caretaker bowed his head slightly.

The patient from building T smiled softly.

Wait a minute. Enma Kozato only smiled when he was with his friends and Adelheid. Not this freaky crossdresser. His face flushed slightly and looked away.

Tsuna's face had gone down a few shades of red. Something about this quiet boy was… Reassuring. Not intimidating, like Mukuro or Byakuran.

Why was he so reassuring? Maybe it's the fact that, Tsuna thought as he inspected the boy in front of him, he seemed similar to Tsuna himself.

"Let's… Let's get to the table where everyone is waiting for us, shall we?" The redhead murmured. Tsuna liked this guy's voice; it was clear but soft, slightly musical even.

"Y-Yes," Tsuna said hurriedly, as if he were a girl being asked for the first dance at her first prom.

Mukuro and Byakuran kept quiet, all the time observing the interaction while walking behind Tsuna like his bodyguards.

Until -

_THUMP!_

"U-Uwahh! Are you okay?" The brunette cried worriedly as his redhead companion rubbed his head from the ground.

"Y-Yeah… Nothing to worry about," Enma winced.

"Are… Are you sure? This happens to me lots, so I have a bandage… Where are you hurt?" Tsuna asked, concern lacing his voice.

Enma blushed. This guy was cute and sweet. And really pretty, too… He wasn't too bad, the redhead supposed.

"My… Head. Over here," Enma guided Tsuna's hand to where the pain was by grabbing his wrist without much strength. The brunette smiled brightly and placed the bandage over the hurting area.

Awkward silence.

Then a giggle from Tsuna.

"Hehe, your hair looks funny with that bandage," He said, covering his mouth while giggling, "No offence meant, I'm sorry. So, I'm guessing you're my patient from Building T?"

Enma looked surprised, but nodded. Then Tsuna stuck out his hand to the boy on the ground.

"Hi, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, and I'll be in charge of you from now onwards."

An equally small hand gripped tightly onto the offered hand and the redhead pushed himself up with the help of the hand.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi. I'm Enma Kozato. Please take good care of me."

"Of course!" Tsuna chirped before a thinking look replaced his cute face.

"You can call me Tsuna, if you want."

"Only _I _call him Tsunayoshi," a baritone voice interrupted. Mukuro had finally stepped in.

"And only _I _call him Tsu-chan," Byakuran piped up from behind, sending a menacing smile towards Enma.

"J-Just ignore them, they're… Overprotective?"

"It's okay… Tsuna."

The brunette brighted, "Enma-kun, shall we get going?"

"Yes. Everyone… Is waiting for us."

_LiNeBrEaK_

"What do you think you are, some kinda girl?" Gokudera said gruffly.

"S-Sorry, Gokudera-kun…"

"Leave Tsu-chan alone!" Byakuran whined.

"Dame-Tsuna, where's our food?" Reborn asked with a slightly harsh tone. Perhaps he was still angry about what happened earlier.

"Eh? Why ask me? Aren't you supposed to… I dunno, ask the lunchlady?"

"Maybe since you were wearing a maid costume, I thought _you _were the lunchlady. My mistake, my apologies," the man replied, smirking. Tsuna could feel a headache coming on.

"Woah, Tsuna!" Yamamoto's cheerful voice called out.

Said brunette spun round to see a slightly red Yamamoto with a knocked out Dino.

"What happened to Dino-san?" Tsuna fussed like a mother hen.

"He kinda tripped and fell, haha. Anyways, did you know you're supposed to cook for your charges?"

Hazelnut eyes widened.

"Uh, uh, my cooking skills…"

"Oooh~! Don't worry, Tsu-chan, it'll just be like the housewife cooking for the husband! I'm looking forward to it~!" Byakuran sang.

"You mean, Tsunayoshi is the housewife and I am the husband," Mukuro replied, haughtily. Perhaps getting away from this table would do Tsuna's sanity some good.

"I'll… Get going, then."

"Herbivore."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at Hibari.

"… Cook miso soup."

"Why?"

Hibari sighed. He knew it wasn't out of spite, but curiosity.

"… Because I like it."

Then the brunette broke out into a warm smile.

"Of course, Hibari-san."

With that, Sawada Tsunayoshi left his bunch of crazy charges by themselves.

… Okay, that probably wasn't a good idea, but sacrifices had to be made for his sanity.

Tsuna sighed, "Let's get cracking."

**- END -**

**A/N: Enjoyed it? Sorry for the super long wait for one chapter… I'M SORRYYYYY. About Xanxus and Spanner, you could say that they walked ahead of the irritating pair (cough). Namely, Mukuro and Byakuran. So, like it? Sorry about less reaction of Tsuna's maid costume. I focused mainly on Enma's entrance, so… FORGIVE ME.**


End file.
